Chaos Breaks Rules
by Undead-Soldier01
Summary: "Chaos" Walker is anything but a normal girl. Her family name forces her to be the best, they expect nothing less from her. Being the best though, means being the one that not very many people like but respect anyway. She joins the Ghosts at her fathers offer and finds herself in a battle not only between the US and Federation, but between Love and Expectations. Keegan/OC


**So this is a new story that I've been thinking about for a while. Like, since Ghosts came out. Tell me what you guys think and if I should continue it or not. :)**

I saw him fall. That's it. He fell and I screamed. Loud and resonating; echoing, drawing all attention to me. Big mistake.

"Hello. Princess." Luke smiled. A twisted, sadistic smile. "Having fun? I know I am." He turned on his heel and began advancing on Hesh.

"You twisted fuck! Don't you dare touch him!" I yelled out, battling against my restraints unsuccessfully. Chained to a wall, surrounded by mirrors, the smell blood and vomit reaching me, making me myself feel sick. Though I don't know why. It's all familiar, I noticed. Struggling for air while Luke watches me suffer, I quickly examine the room. I instantly recognized it as the room that haunted absolutely everything in my life. No escape, no chance of peace. And I was back.

The mirrors were cracked in many places-most of which I'm sure were from me at one point or another-and blood splattered across them in various patterns (and there is a very good chance that some of that is mine, too). The room was about the size of an average classroom, with no windows and one 24-hour guarded door. I could see the bricks between-and behind, where it was broken enough-the mirrors, wearing away to a more brown color, rather than the deep red they once were. The white tile floor was stained red from blood in countless places and was cracked just as much. The room's ceiling was cement, but was crumbling and turning a rust color, from leaking pipes no doubt. And the door...not that I could get passed the guard outside easily while in this state and unarmed, but there was no chance in hell that I could break down the door. It was solid metal, deadbolted on the outside with no space to fit anything anywhere, at all. So all in all, the room seemed a bit old, but trust me. It's scary as hell. I spared you the details of the contents of the room and for that you should be grateful.

Upon hearing a soft groan, I turned my head and saw Logan on the floor, his breathing shallow, blood literally pooling around him.I felt a pain in my chest, knowing that he was probably going to die. He weakly picked up his head and looked into my eyes. I gasped softly when all I saw in his were pain, anger and betrayal.

"Your...fault..." Logan choked out and I looked down, my chest tightening, guilt crashing down on me. Hot tears streamed down my face as I realized Logan was right. This is my fault. Sensing movement to my right, I looked back up only to find Hesh by Logan's side. Hesh was on his knees and when he looked up I saw the tears falling from his eyes. That startled me slightly mainly because Hesh doesn't cry. Ever. It was then that I realized what I had missed in the scene. Logan's chest was still and, his eyes still open with a blank expression on his face. Though his eyes were empty, I could still see that betrayal that I knew I deserved. Reality hit me like a freight train. I had let my baby brother die. Put him in that position. I practically killed him myself.

"No...no..." I whispered, tears coming faster and faster. I melted into the brick wall, everything but relaxed. I quickly came back to my senses when I saw Luke smirk. I looked him dead in the eye with the murderous look in my eyes that terrorists have become afraid of and repeated what I had said the first time I'd seen him after the news: "I swear to God I will tear you to pieces. I will kill you, don't you ever doubt me. I will kill you slowly and painfully and no one will be able to stop me."

"Oh, Princess. Come on and try." He smirked again, a taunting one this time. "You can't beat me, you never could. I will kill everyone you love...and no one will be able to stop me." He mocked my words, raising his M9 to Hesh's head. His eyes widened, looking at me pleading for help. I fought against my restraints yet again, desperate to hold onto my family. But it was useless. I was once again powerless. Forced to watch as my brother dies. I sob escaped my throat. Luke looked at me, rolled his eyes and fired.

"No!" I shot straight up in my bed, breathing heavily with tears clouding my vision. 'They're okay, they're okay...',I repeated over and over in my head. I looked over to my left, at the table beside my bed and studied on of the few personal things I kept on base. A family photo. My dad, Elias standing in the back, a look of pride on his face as he watched his 3 kids. Hesh and Logan were standing side by side, and Hesh had an arm thrown over Logan's shoulder, while Logan had his hands in his pockets. And I was in the front, since I was-and still am-an astunding 5'4", wearing half of my uniform and my arms were crossed. Total badass pose, Hesh had said. Hesh was 18, I was 17 and Logan was 16. That photo was taken my last day home before I left to join the 141. I actually got asked to join, even though I wasn't in the military before. Shepherd had said I was really good, and that they could use a soldier like me. Dad had let me join, proud but scared at the same time. Hesh and Logan were the same way. They were both really protective of me, even though I was older than Logan.

Looking at the photo of Hesh and Logan and Dad and I, all together, I had made up my mind. I hadn't seen any of them since I got back from the 141 (Disavowed!) at age 18, the day before ODIN struck. Oh yes, I was pleased. (Sarcasm Warning!) I had decided.

It's time I found my family.

**What do you guys think? **

**Undead-Soldier01**


End file.
